Journey to the Broom Closet
by HPManiac4ever
Summary: Harry has something to tell Hermione. He is nervous and she is impatient. Can he tell her without having a heart attack? Fifth year H/Hr romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I** **don't own anything. JKR does.**

Hermione sighed. She'd been doing this a lot this year ever since You-know...Voldemort (she corrected herself. There's no logic in fearing a name. She mentally chided herself) came back. And there's also that horrid Umbridge woman. Speaking of the devil, it's her class in ten minutes.

She was coming back from Arithmancy class. Harry and Ron had divination. They would meet in the DADA classroom. She hoped that today Harry would be able to finish the class without getting a single detention. He'd just finished the recent batch yesterday and his hand just barely finished bleeding.

As she rounded the corner she came face to face with Harry. He was panting as if he came running from the north tower.

"Hermione." He breathed.

"Harry! Why are you running like this. Filch will give you detention if he cathes you."

"Forget Filch. I've something important to tell you"

"Can't this wait?" She asked irritably. "We've class in just ten minutes."

"No, this can't wait. It's very urgent. And it's also very important that I tell you now."

Hermione took a good look at him. He still looked breathless. Maybe his scar was troubling him. Maybe he had another vision in the divination classroom. Maybe this was urgent. Plus those green eyes of him was pleading her to listen to him. Damn those eyes they're always a weakness of her. So she decided to listen to him.

"Okay. But be quick. If Umbridge catches us talking here she might give you a detention. She just wants any reason to give you one." She said in a commanding tone.

Harry looked relived and nervous at the same time. "Come with me." He said pulling her towards the end of the corridor. "I know just the place for us to talk peacefully.

Reaching the end of the corridor he opened a door and shoved her inside. Then he too got inside and locked the door. He also used some locking spell to be more cautious.

It was pitch black inside. After she cast a 'lumos' she realized that Harry's good place for talking was a...," Broom closet!" She said incredulously. "You think Umbridge won't give you detention if she finds you here?"

"She won't find us here." Harry absentmindedly said. Then he straightened up and said, "Now will you be quiet and let me say something?"

She flushed. She had this tendency of rambling. So she nodded to him and waited for him to start talking.

But nothing came. Harry was fidgeting and looking at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in this whole world. So she waited some more. After another thirty seconds of waiting she snapped.

"Harry! Are you gonna talk anytime in this century? We've class in five minutes."

He looked up from his shoes. Took a very deep breath. Opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. Then he tried again. But just opened his mouth and closed it again.

After seeing him trying to do a gold fish impression for sometimes Hermione had enough she turned to go back to class. As she was done unlocking the door she heard Harry say something in a rush. She could not quite catch it.

"Would you mind saying it again. And this time utter a sigle syllable at a time." She said in a very calm voice though she was getting quite irritated with every passing second.

Harry closed his eyes breathed out like he was trying to resolve himself.

"Hermione, would you like to go to hogsmade with me?" He said very slowly.

'Harry asked me! Harry asked me!' It was going on and on in her head. Harry her best friend, the boy on whom she had a crush on since third year had asked her. She wanted to say yes immediately but she thought she would let him sweat for some time.

"This is your important thing! Harry, we always go to hogsmade together." She said innocently.

"No, yes but... I mean yes this is my important thing. I mean would you like to go on a date with me?"  
Harry nervously said.

"You're asking me on a date!" Hermione feigned surprise. "But don't you like Cho?"

This time she didn't have to feign that much. Because Harry did like Cho, the asian beauty. She cursed herself mentally. Why'd she had to bring it up when Harry had finally asked her out.

"What? Cho ? No I don't like her. Well I liked her for a very short time in third year."

"But you asked her to the Yule Ball. Why'd you ask her if you didn't like her?" She asked him confusedly.

"Yeah, I asked her but she wasn't my first choice."

"She wasn't? Then who? Who was your first choice?"

"You."

"Me!" She asked. This time she didn't have to feign surprise at all.

"Yes, you." He replied calmly, "But I was late. As I was gathering my courage to ask you out Krum beat me to it. I saw him asking you in the library and I kept quiet. Today some boys were talking about hosmade and who they'd ask. That's why I'm asking you out now. This time I don't want to be late.I really like you. More than a friend. That's why I want to go to hogsmade together and it won't be like our usual tour. It would be just you and me and we will be doing whatever stuff they do at dates."

By this point he was rambling. So Hermione decided to calm him down. She put a finger on his lip and said,"Yes."

"Yes we could go to three broomsticks and we can... Wait, what ? Did you just say yes?"Harry asked eyes open wide.

"Yes."

"Yes, what? Yes, that you said yes or yes,that you'd go out with me."

Hermione laughed. He was so adorable. But looking at his eyes she understood he really didn't have a clue. So she decided to free him from his misery.

"Yes, Harry I would like to go out with you."

Harry exhaled a breath noisily. He looked relieved and happy and excited.

"Really?"

Hermione stepped forward and grabbed his hands with her own. "Really. I would like it very much to go on a date with you. Because you know what I like you too more than a friend."

Harry was now grinning like an idiot. "You don't know how much it relives me. I was so scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of Harry. Its just me.'' She said still holding his hands.

" Yeah." He said looking down at their joined hands. Then suddenly he asked, "Hey, Hermione, can I kiss you?"

"What?" Hermione squeaked.

"No... I mean can I kiss you? I know we haven't dated yet. But we do know each other for so long so we can forgo formalities and kiss we don't have to follow the rules. I never liked following them anyways."

There he was rambling again. 'What am I gonna do with him.' She thought fondly. She put her hand on his cheek that made him stop and look at her.

"Harry! Shut up." Closing the distance she looked up at him and said, "kiss me."

Harry's breath hitched up. He looked down at her and lowered his head. Hermione closed her eyes. This was finally happening. She's going to kiss her best friend.

"Wait! What if we don't like it? It would be weird." Harry said stopping millimeter away from her lips. His breath hot against her lips.

Hermione sighed. "Harry you're thinking too hard again. If this Doesn't work out nothing will be weird. We're best friends remember."

"Yes, we are." Harry smiled softy and lean down to touch her lips.

Hermione stood on her toes and met his lips halfway. There was no fireworks, no explosion when their lips touched. But she was burning, her entire body was on fire. There was nothing in the world only him and his soft lips on her.

When they separated Harry rested his forehead on hers and said, "Nope, no weird at all."

But Hermione was done with all the talking so she pulled down his head and locked their lips again.

Coming up for breath Harry said panting, "Hermione we're gonna be late for Umbridge's class."

Pulling his head down again Hermione said, "Well, I don't give a damn."

When they arrived twenty minutes late for class panting and disheveled it looked like Umbridge's Christmas had come two months early.

Sitting on her seat Hermione sighed happily. Well Harry couldn't quite make it out of the classroom without getting a detention but this time he'd have her to keep him company.

 **AN:** **This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Please let me know how I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **Don't own anything. Everything belongs to JKR.**

 **Chapter Two**

"No Hermione! No, absolutely not." Harry said subbornly.

"But Harry..." Hermione started.

But Harry cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "Hermione, I'm not gonna spend our first date socializing with a bunch of students."

"Harry, they are not just a bunch of students. They are our friends and they need your help." Hermione said face calm and controlled.

"Friends!" Harry snorted. "Friends, who call me liar and cheater. Who don't waste a moment to start completely hating me from worshiping me. Yeah, let's call them friends."

Hermione looked guilty but she still refused to let it go. Actually they'd been going on about it for a long time. It started when they're returning from their detention with Umbridge. Today was the last day of their week long detention. Surprisingly this time Umbridge hadn't used a blood quill.

Hermione thought that it made sense. She couldn't made them write 'I must not tell lies' because they didn't tell any lies they're just late to her class. Twenty minutes late. Twenty glorious minutes which they spent in a broom closet. She smiled as she remembered that day. She couldn't help but smiling whenever she thought about it.

She understood Harry's emotion. She was also waiting eagerly for their date. But this was important too. The idea of Harry teaching the students didn't come to her suddenly. She'd been thinking about it ever since Umbridge started teaching DADA. But she'd been hesitant to bring that up because Harry really hated attention and this year he'd been really moody.

But ever since he'd asked her on a date he'd been in a good mood. That's why tonight she'd brought up the topic that he should teach their fellow students defense as Umbridge couldn't even teach a dog how to bark. Plus Voldemort came back and everyone's life is in danger. They really needed to know how to defend themselves.

So she told him that they should start defense study group where he would teach. And they would meet with people who're interested on the next hogsmade weekend.

As expected he refused to meet with anyone on their date. She could feel that he wasn't that much against the idea of teaching or meeting them. It's the timing that kept him from agreeing. And this led them to their current situation.

They're sitting in an empty Gryffindor common room. By the time they'd came back from detention everyone had gone to bed.

"Harry, we'll only have to talk to them for half or one hour. We'll spend rest of the time together." Hermione said pleadingly. "Please, Harry think about it."

Hearing the pleading in her tone he had to cave. But he still wasn't sure about it. So he tried a different technic. "How're you even sure they'd want to learn anything from me? I'm a liar to them remember."

"Oh, Harry!" She beamed, " You don't have to worry about it a bit. I've talked with few of them and they all think it's an excellent idea."

Then she paused and she had a scowl. "Not all of them still believe that Voldemort's back and you're telling the truth. But none of them can deny that you're the best in DADA."

Harry ducked his head, embarrassed at her praise and murmured, "I'm not the best, you are." Then he looked up like he suddenly realized something. "And I think you should be the one teaching them."

But Hermione only smiled as if she knew he'd suggest this and had her answer prepared. "I'm only good at the theories Harry. But you know how to truly defend yourself. I want all of us to be able to do that not just pass the exams. So, what do you think, Harry?"

Then she she waited patiently for his answer. She could see that his resolve was crumbling.

"You sure it won't interrupt our date?" He asked finally after a long moment of silence.

"Absolutely not." Was her quick response.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "There's no way of stopping you when you've set your mind up, is there?" Harry finished opening his eye.

"You know there isn't." Hermione said grinning.

Harry couldn't keep up his sad face either. "Then I'll do as my lady wishes." He said with a grand bow.

Hermione laughed at his antics. He could be such an idiot and so adorable at the same time. "And for that you'd be rewarded, kind sir." She said leaning in.

"Oh, really! And what might this reward be?" He asked acting surprised. But the way he was also leaning in she'd say he had a very good idea.

They'd kissed quite a lot after the first time. But it still took her breath way every time they kissed. Harry was a very good kisser. 'How'd he learned to to kiss like that?' She sometimes thought. And she'd also asked him that one time after her mind was foggy from their latest kiss.

He'd just chuckled and answered that maybe he learned it from her as she was his first kiss.

She didn't like to think that much in a time like this. When his lips're on her own. When his one hand was on her cheek and the other on her neck keeping her close.

There's a lot of things going on their life at this time. Voldemort, Umbridge, ministry were determined to make their life hell. But when they're like this they were safe.

Their moment of piece was soon broken. They hurriedly let go of each other and moved away as they heard someone coming form the boys' dorms. They tried to fix their hair and control their breathing so they didn't look like two people who were kissing.

They were keeping this new development of their relationship a secret. They agreed that life would be far mare easier if nobody knew. Harry thought Hermione would be a larger target of Voldemort if he knew she was more than his friend. Plus their classmates would gossip if they learned this news.

Hermione wholeheartedly agreed with him. Harry was already suffering a lot this year. She didn't want to add some more to his suffering. And also they're anxious about how Ron would react.

"You guys are back." It was Ron who'd came. "What're you doing in the common room, eh? Harry why haven't you still went to bed?" He asked suspiciously.

This was the reason they'd decided not to tell Ron. He would always get suspicious if they spent any time together and ask them what they're doing. And if the answer didn't satisfy him he would start to bicker with Hermione or accuse Harry of choosing her over him.

Harry thought it's because Ron liked her. But Hermione knew it wasn't the case. Nobody would bicker so much with somebody they liked. Ron actually took pleasure in fighting with her.

The actual reason why he acted that way because he couldn't stand the idea of Harry having something that he didn't have. So they decided to keep their relationship a secret even from him.

Harry was still a dazed from the kiss so he thought that Ron had seen them kissing and he panicked. "What! We are doing nothing. We're absolutely doing nothing. Just sitting here and doing nothing. Right, Hermione?"

Hermione mentally sighed. Harry was such an idiot. 'But he is my idiot.' She thought. So she decided to rescue him.

"Ron, I was just trying to convince Harry to start the defense study group." She replied with ease.

"What study group." Ron asked confusedly.

"Ron! You gotta be kidding me." Hermione iirritably said. "I told you about it this morning. I want to start a study group where Harry will teach us."

"Oh, that stupid idea of yours. Harry will never agree to that, right mate?"

Hermione was hurt and angry. Ron always liked to say these hurtful things. This is the reason they would never work as a couple. Sometimes she thought that if Harry wasn't there they wouldn't be friends at all.

Harry had seen her hurt expression. He angrily looked at Ron and said, "No! I think this is an excellent idea like all the other ideas of her." He said the last part looking at her smiling softly.

Ron huffed. "If you think so mate. I think it'll be a waste of time. But we won't let it ruin our day." Ron continued not noticing the glares Hermione was sending him.

"We'll have lots of fun at 'The Jonkos', we'll go to 'The Broomsticks' and have lunch and drinks like we do every time." Ron finished still ignorant of Hermione's death glare.

'Uh, oh!' That's what went through both Harry and Hermione's mind after hearing him. How're they going to have their date if Ron's stuck with them. They couldn't tell him to leave them alone that'd make him more suspicious.

"Okay, enough chitchat. We've classes tomorrow. Harry, come on mate." Ron mumbled yawning loudly.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look that conveyed the message that they'd talk about it in the morning.

Watching him going up the steps behind Ron, Hermione hoped that he would come up with a good plan. Because there was no way that she would spend her date hanging with Ron Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I** **don't own anything. JKR** **does** **.**

 **Chapter Three**

Parvati Patil was having a bad day, a very bad day. It started like any other day. She couldn't have imagined in her worst nightmares that today would turn up this bad. The first indication that it'd be a bad day came when she was in the divination class, her favorite class. Where everything was normal. Ronald Weasley was making fun of professor Trelawney behind her back. And beside him was Harry Potter who was staring dreamily at his homework planner.

Recently something had happened to him. He was less moody and grumpy. He wasn't snapping at everyone who looked at him funny. He was smiling more often. But she didn't bother herself that much thinking about him. Everyone knew that Harry deserved some break.

Then came the trouble without any warning. Professor made her and Ronald Weasley a team. They'd have to work together for a week, discuss their dreams and nightmares then submit a work analysing the other persons' dreams.

It totally crushed her. Divination was her only source of fun. It's something she genuinely enjoyed. And Weasley's gonna ruin it. He would get one week to ruin it properly. But if she thought Weasley's only gonna ruin divination for her she thought it wrong and she's up for a rude awakening.

The final blow of the day came when she was going to the DADA class. She was grabbed by someone and pulled some where dark and smelly. She thought death eaters had attacked the castle but she couldn't understand why they'd shove her somewhere. 'Weren't they supposed to kill you at first sight?' She thought panicked.

"I'm gonna remove my hand, please don't shout" Said a voice.

'Hey, I know that voice.' She thought. She started thinking very hard where she'd heard that voice.

She didn't have to think for long. Soon a 'lumos' was cast and she came face to face with Harry Potter.

''Hi!' He sheepishly said.

"Hi?" She angrily asked "You nearly gave me a heart attack, dragging me to a dark place. And you say hi. What's wrong with you?"

Harry looked ashamed. "I'm so sorry, Parvati. I just needed to talk to you urgently"

She's still angry but decided to give him a chance anyway.

"Ok, what is it? Tell me and make it quick."

Harry looked relieved. And started talking.

And that's how her day was totally ruined. Because she found herself with a date on the next hogsmade weekend. A date with Ronald Weasley.

Hermione was getting worried. Class would start in two minutes and yet there's no sign of Harry. Ron had came back from divination class five minutes earlier, alone. When she asked him where was Harry, he muttered something about stupid professors and dreams that she couldn't quite understand. Then he sat beside Seamus and started discussing quidditch.

As Hermione was debating with herself whether she'd go and search for Harry herself, he came. He was following a very pissed Parvati Patil who was muttering something about murder and suicide. But Hermione paid her no attention.

Harry was in a good mood. He was humming some tune she couldn't recognise. He sat beside her and gave her his most charming smile. Her insides melt. 'The things this boy can do to me.' She thought. And she's also about to smile at him.

Then she remembered that she was supposed to be angry with him. So she just gave him a glare and angrily asked, "Where were you? I've been worried sick. Stop smiling and explain."

But his reply was cut short as Umbridge entered the classroom. Harry squeezed her hand under the table and mouthed, 'later'. So, she decided to wait till the end of the class and stilled herself for an hour long torture.

They couldn't talk the rest of the day. It's the busiest day of the week. They had four classes that day. Harry also had quidditch practice.

It's nearly midnight when they're able to talk peacefully. The common room was empty. Ron'd gone to bed right away after coming from practice. So, they didn't have to worry about him.

"So, you're telling me that Ron's got a date on next saturday. And that's with Parvati. Also you haven't used any unforgivable curse for this purpose." Hermione asked incredulously after a long moment of staring at him.

He'd just told her why he was late. He's trying to save their date by convincing Parvati to go out with Ron. This way Ron would be busy with his own date and wouldn't bother them. The other peoples also wouldn't suspect anything as they're always together.

But Hermione was having a hard time believing it. No one in their right mind would want to go out with Ron. It's not that he's bad looking. The thing was that he's very immature and didn't respect people's emotions. Plus he'd already ruined Padma's night at the yule ball last year so why'd her sister, Parvati want to go with him.

"No, I didn't curse her. She just owed me a favour that's it." Harry replied chuckling.

"What kind of favor? You're not telling me everything, spill mister." Hermione demanded.

Harry hesitated before speaking. He looked unsure. But he just shook his head and decided to clear her confusion.

"You know I went to the yule ball with her last year."

"Harry! Everyone knows this. What's that got to do with this?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Don't be impatient. These are all connected. Everyone thought that I was a bad date as I didn't spent any time with her." Harry said.

Hermione agreed, "Yeah, you and Ron totally ruined the Patil sister's night. Everyone also knows that."

"Well, in that case everyone knows wrong. Because Parvati's night wasn't ruined when I left in fact it made her night." Harry said in an smug tone.

Hermione was really confused now. Why'd Harry's absence made Parvati's night. He wasn't a bad company. So, she asked him that.

"Listen quietly. I was coming to that." Harry admonished her lightly. "Okay, where was I? Oh, my absence made her night because then she got the chance to be with the person she really wanted."

"What! Parvati had a boyfriend?" Hermione asked astonished.

"No, she didn't have a boyfriend." Harry replied irritated at being interrupted, "Now as I was saying I left her and she was with another person. After your and Ron's big fight I wasn't feeling good and went out for fresh air. Then I caught her kissing someone."

"How could she do that to you. Kissing someone else on your date." Hermione said angrily.

"It's okay. It's not her fault entirely. I left her in the first place." Harry said defending Parvati.

"Whatever." Hermione scoffed. "Who was he? Who was the boy she's kissing."

"Here is the fun fact. It's not a boy." Harry replied grinning.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, she's kissing a girl. When she saw me she panicked. She requested me not to tell anybody. She's not ready yet to let the world know." Harry explained.

Hermione was shocked. "Oh, my! I could've never guessed Parvati preferred girls." She somehow managed to say. "Wait a second. Why're you telling me this? Hadn't she told you not to tell anyone."

"Yes, but considering she now knows about us she's given me permission to tell you." Harry assured her.

But Hermione still wasn't satisfied. She had some questions remaining. "Let me sum it up then. Parvati likes girls. But she doesn't want anyone to know. But somehow you found out and now she'll go on a date with Ron."

Harry nodded. "Yep, that's pretty much it."

Hermione frowned and asked, "Harry are you blackmailing her?"

"What? No, I'm not blackmailing her. It's just a favor. That day she told me if I ever need any help for dating purpose I could ask her." Harry hastily replied.

Now Hermione looked relieved. And finally relaxed. "Okay, enough talking about Parvati and Ron. Let's talk about us."

"Yeah, we have been talking about them like for ever." Harry said and yawned. The day had left him quite tired.

Hermoine smiled at him. "Let's call it a night. We have nothing to worry about our date the next Saturday. Ron won't bug us and we will be able to enjoy our selves. Thanks to Parvati." Hermoine said pecking his lips.

Harry was already half asleep. He got up and said, "Yeah, I'm knackered. Don't you worry about a thing. Our date will be perfect."

"Of course it'll be perfect because we'll be together." Hermione replied.

As she kissed him goodbye and was moving up the stairs to the girl's dormitory there's only one thought on her mind, 'Saturday's gonna be perfect.'

 **Here's** **the third chapter of this story. Thank you for reading. Please review so I can know what you think of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I** **don't own anything. Everything still belongs to JKR.**

 **Here's the last chapter of the story. Thank you for reading my story and also thanks for your kind responses. It means a lot to me. And special thanks to my brother for his help with this last chapter.**

 **Now to the story. Read and enjoy.**

Chapter Four

Hermione couldn't believe this was happening to her. She, Hermione Granger was on a detention with Professor McGonagall. She was a prefect and being on a detention was shocking. But what was more shocking that she's on a detention with Professor McGonagall. And the most shocking thing was that she's on a detention on the day of her and Harry's first date.

Harry's there too. He was sitting right beside her. Eyes heavy with sleep. Hand aching from writing nonstop for the last three hours. Professor McGonagall had given them the task of writing, correcting and organizing her files. Her back was also hurting from sitting on these uncomfortable chairs.

It's said that 'morning shows the day'. Well, the saying was wrong. Absolutely wrong. The day started fine and was promising to be the best day of her life. But even before afternoon finished it became the worst day of her life.

Let's start form the start. Hermione got up very early in the morning. In fact she'd got very little sleep due to excitement. She brushed her teeth and showered for a long time. She'd selected the dress two days ago. So, no time was wasted there.

As she was exiting the bathroom she met Parvati. Who gave her a very nasty look. Hermione could understand her pain. She herself couldn't tolerate Ron half the time even if he was one of her best friends. Then how hard it'd be for Parvati she didn't even want to think.

Hermione didn't want to sit on her room to face Parvati for a second time. Once was quite enough. So she decided to go to 'The Great Hall' as it's still very early and Ron wouldn't be there to annoy her.

As she entered the hall she noticed Harry sitting on the Gryffindor table. 'Maybe he's also very excited that he can't sleep.' Hermione thought. He hadn't seen her yet as he was sitting facing Neville, his back to the door. They were idly talking about something.

Hermione went to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He was jerked alert and his hand immediately went for his wand. But as soon as he saw her he relaxed. "Hey, you! You're early." He happily exclaimed. "And also good morning."

Hermione sat down beside him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze under the table. "Good morning to you too. I couldn't sleep." Harry gave her a knowing nod and said, "Me neither." Then he asked, "Nervous?"

Hermione asked herself if she was nervous. It'd completely alright to be nervous considering this was their first date. But the answer was a big no. Everything was normal and natural with Harry and there was no place for nervousness.

She smiled at him and shook her head. "No, I'm just way too excited to sleep." Harry just gave her a huge smile that made her smile too. And she thought, 'He looks so handsome smiling like this. He should smile more often.'

They finished their breakfast in comfortable silence. Soon the mail arrived and Hermione busied herself with her copy of 'The Daily Prophet' while Harry was talking with Neville about Herbology.

Ron came down very late and started shoveling food into his mouth even before sitting. Hermione felt disgusted. She could understand Parvati's pain more clearly then.

"Harry, mate. I'm sorry I can't hang out with you today." Ron loudly exclaimed after finishing his third plate. "Parvati has asked me on a date today. So I'd be with her. I've told you before she has the hots for me." He finished wiggling his eyebrows obscenely.

Harry was trying very hard to control his laughter. Yes, Parvati had to ask Ron herself and this was also the reason why she's extra pissed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shared a look with Harry. Harry then turned towards Ron and said, "Good for you, Ron. You enjoy yourself. We might be bored out of our minds without you." He said the last part winking at her.

Ron didn't see him winking as he was already busy with his fourth plate of breakfast. But he somehow managed to mumble, "You better find something to do cause I won't be able to help you two today."

Harry looked straight into her eyes and said, "You don't have to worry about us Ron. I'm sure we'll find something interesting to do all by ourselves."

Hermione felt herself blush under his heated gaze. She couldn't wait to get alone with him so that she could do these interesting things.

Soon breakfast hour was over. Everybody except for the first and second year students went to the entrance hall. After showing their permission slip to Filch he let them pass. As usual he spent a long time checking Harry's slip. But eventually he had to let him go. Then they went looking for a carriage.

Lucky for them they got a carriage all to themselves because the students were still pretty much scared of Harry. As she was getting into the carriage she caught Parvati's eyes.

Parvati and Ron was sharing a carriage with her sister Padma and her Ravenclaw friends. The look she gave Hermione sent shivers down her spine. Hermione really hoped that she wouldn't be murdered in her sleep tonight.

Hermione always thought that her first date would be pretty ordinary. She thought that either she would be a blushing bumbling idiot. Or she'd be way too nervous and tongue tied to even make a small conversation. But whatever she thought she didn't think this.

It was almost three o'clock. They're walking down the deserted path near 'The Shrieking Shack' hand on hand and having the time of their lives. Harry was murmuring something on her ear and the next second he got her pinned to a tree kissing her senseless.

The whole day had been pretty much like this. They'd walked on the streets of Hogsmade. They'd hold their hands when they were in a less crowded place where nobody knew them otherwise they'd just walked side by side.

They'd talked about anything and everything. From Umbridge to 'Hogwarts a History'. From Quidditch to SPEW. There's no awkward or uncomfortable silence. Because it's just them, Harry and Hermione and being with each other was as simple as breathing to them.

They'd gone to the usual places they used to go. The Jonko, the bookshop. Hermione also bought some DADA books which she thought were gonna help Harry teach them.

And they also didn't forget the meeting. They had met with everyone in a dingy pub named 'The Hogs Head'. Aside from the initial disagreement between Harry and some students the meeting had been a huge success. All of them had signed up for the lessons.

There were two things that she didn't like on the meeting. No, it wasn't the way that git Zacharias Smith was babbling. It's the look Cho Chang was giving Harry. Of course Harry's eyes were nowhere in her direction but it still bothered Hermione.

And the other thing was the way Ron and Parvati was bickering. Harry even had to tell them to stop once. But in response the look Parvati gave him made him flinch. The rate they're bickering Hermione was sure one of them would be dead by the end of the date.

After finishing the meeting they decided to head towards 'The Shrieking Shack' as the place would be quite quiet. And there they're talking and laughing. Soon Harry pressed her to a tree and started kissing her.

They'd kissed a lot today. In the desserted streets, in the darkest corner of the bookshop, in the allyes between the shops. They'd started kissing as soon as they're away from all those prying eyes.

As Harry came up for air she dragged him down again. She wasn't about to waste any moment now. Soon they'd have to go back to school to the harsh reality. She just wanted to stay like this with him for the time being.

"WHAT'RE YOU TWO DOING?" A voice bellowed and roughly pushed Harry away from her.

Hermione blinked trying to focus. And the scene greeted her made her wince. Harry was sitting on the ground on his back and Ron Weasley was standing above him shooting daggers from his eyes.

Harry got up and started talking, "Calm down, Ron. It's not what you think."

Hermione mentally face palmed herself. This gotta be the lamest thing to say.

Unfortunately Ron also thought so. "Not what I think? You were not sucking face with Hermione?" Ron angrily said. Face so red that would it make any Gryffindor proud.

Harry winced. "Ron I'm sorry. We should've told you." Harry tried to explain in a calm way. Hermione decided to keep herself out of this argument knowing that she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"Tell me what?" Ron yelled. "That now you occasionally suck Hermione's face."

His tone was very rude. Hermione wondered how Harry was still keeping his cool. "No need to be rude, Ron." Harry gently chided. "Yes, we kept the information from you that we are dating and we're sorry for it.''

"Your sorry doesn't mean anything." Ron shouted. Shoving Harry on the chest while he continued yelling, "Just have to have everything to you, huh, Potter? Can't let Ron have one single thing. You know I wanted her."

Hermione had strong determination to stay away from this fight. But hearing herself being referred as a thing she snapped. "How dare you! How can you ever say that I'm a thing and expect to have a relationship with me."

Ron barely glanced at her and said, "Shut up, Hermione! Who asked you?"

For the first time Hermione saw Harry getting angry when Ron said these things to her. He angrily said, "Don't talk to her like that, Ron. How am I supposed to know you like her? You never told me and you're always fighting with her.''

Ron didn't look a least bit bothered by his accusations. "How I treat her is my problem. Why'd you date her? Why?" He angrily demanded.

"I like her, Ron. You like it or not she likes me too. She only has friendly feelings for you.'' Harry solemnly said.

Harry's calmness only made matters worse. It made Ron more angry. He grabbed Harry by his collar and started yelling, "The Great Harry Potter has to have everything. He has money. He has fame. Now he has to have the girl that poor Ron wants."

Seeing that this also got no reaction from Harry he got even madder. He released Harry's collar only to punch him on the nose.

Hermione saw Ron's fist connect with Harry's nose and heard the sickening crunch of breaking it. But she still couldn't believe it. Ron'd hit his best friend. As Ron was about to make another move Hermione's mind unfroze.

To protect Harry she let loose a bout of accidental magic which slammed into Ron throwing him off of Harry.

Seeing Hermione like this Ron became scared and for the first time he shut up. He tried to go for his wand but was unsuccessful.

Hermione was beyond angry. She was furious. First Ron had to ruin her perfect date and now he had hurt her Harry.

'Her Harry', she liked the sound of it she thought to herself. Clearing her head of these tender thoughts she channeled her anger.

"You never learn, do you Ron? Last year your jealousy nearly broke your friendship with Harry. Still you are acting like a jealous moron." Hermione ranted to a scared Ron. "As he said he likes me and I like him. I wouldn't go out with you even if he didn't ask me. Because you are such a selfish git."

Hearing this words Ron became angry again. He finally got his wand and as he was about to hex her, Hermione's another bout of accidental magic hit him squarely on the chest and knocked him unconscious.

Harry finally got back on his feet. And he had a faraway look on his eyes. Hermione got worried thinking maybe he'd got a concussion.

She hurried to him. Holding him she started inspecting his wound. "Are you alright Harry?" She worriedly asked.

Harry mumbled something that she couldn't catch. "What is it Harry? Say it again I didn't hear you."

Harry grinned mischievously and whispered in her ear, "That was way too hot. You should definitely do it more often."

Hermione blushed head to toe and let go of him. She decided their next stop should be the hospital wing to fix Harry's nose. As she turned to look at Ron she noticed for the first time that they were not so alone anymore.

Quite a crowd had gathered there. They were whispering among themselves. She looked into Harry's eyes and he just shrugged his shoulders. She had a very bad feeling that this was not going to end well.

A commotion could be heard. Someone was coming. As the the crowd moved away to make space they finally saw who was it and their heart froze.

It was Professor McGonagall.

To say that her day became a nightmare after this incident would be an understatement. Professor McGonagall was very strict with them. She levitated Ron towards the castle and commanded them to follow her.

She had fixed Harry's nose there but she couldn't wake up Ron. Hermione was a little bit proud at that. Ron had to stay at the hospital wing that night. So he was saved from professor's wrath for a night.

She gave them both detention. She didn't want to listen to any excuses. She thought they both deserved punishment for fighting like common goons.

At a time Umbridge tried to interfare and the fight between Professor McGonagall and Umbridge was epic. But in the end Professor McGonagall won and Umbridge had to go. Maybe she'd try to pass another decree soon.

They had to go to detention right before dinner. Before they went Parvati came and apologized profusely. She and Ron was having problems right from the start. Ron was bad-mouthing everyone known and unknown and whining about everything.

But the last straw came when he started blaming Padma for ruining his Yule Ball. Parvati couldn't take it anymore so she told him that the date was over and there wouldn't be another one in the future.

Both Harry and Hermione sighed with relief. Parvati was no longer giving them the death glare. Harry assured her that they weren't angry with her he also apologized to her for ruining her day. 'Now I can go to sleep without worrying about being murdered.' Hermione thought relieved.

As Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall had to do a lot of paperworks. They had to organise them, correct them. In some cases they had to even write them.

After three hours Hermione was feeling like all her life had been drained out of her and if she saw another report she'd die on this table.

Just as she was thinking this thoughts Professor McGonagall came. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger your detention is quite finished. You can go now. Please, don't give me another reason to drag you two back here. From now on behave yourselves." She tightly said.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." They replied on autopilot.

"Now dinner time is over. You two stay here. Your dinner will be given here. Please, return directly to your dorm after finishing. Good night." Giving them a slight nod she left the room.

Hermione slumped on her chair and closed her eyes. 'What a day!' She thought. When she opened her eyes she saw a plate full of sandwiches and a pitcher full of pumpkin juice.

Hermione started eating immediately but she stopped when she realized Harry wasn't eating. He was fronwing and staring at the candle.

Hermione touched his arm and asked, "Harry are you alright? Why aren't you eating? Aren't you hungry?"

Harry didn't answer. He didn't even move. Hermione started to worry. She thought maybe his scar was hurting him. "Is it your scar Harry? Is it hurting?" She asked frantically.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. Hermione was confused why he was saying sorry. Then it dawned on her maybe he was breaking up with her. The date was such a disaster that he didn't want to be with her anymore. Fear gripped her heart.

Still she asked, "Why? Why're you sorry?"

"I let you down, Hermione." Harry said sadly. "I thought the date would be perfect for you. Instead here we are having dinner at Professor McGonagall's office." He finished bitterly.

Hermione loudly exhaled the breath she was holding. Grabbing Harry's face by both of her hands she turned him towards her. "Harry, I had a great time today. The date was perfect until Ron ruined it." She said softly tracing his cheekbones with her thumbs. "It was hundred times better than I ever imagined."

"So, you're saying that you enjoyed yourself." Harry timidly asked. Hermione nodded. "It's so perfect that I didn't want to get back here." Hermione said looking into his eyes.

Harry looked relieved and finally smiled. He covered both her hands with his own and rested them on his lap.

"I was trying so hard not to lose my temper and cause trouble. And it was way too hard. When Ron was talking down to you I came pretty close to knocking him out myself." Harry said happily. Now reaching for a sandwich.

Hermione also grabbed a sandwich. "I'm glad Ron did this." She said swallowing a bite.

Harry gave her an incredulous look. Mouth otherwise occupied to say anything.

"Now we can continue dating without all this drama. Our relationship is out in the open." Hermione explained.

Harry nodded. "Well, every cloud has a silver lining."

Hermione smirked and said, "There's another silver lining." Harry rose an eyebrow. "Well, it gave us a chance to have a candle light dinner." Hermione said grinning.

Harry got a very serious look on his face. "There goes my idea for the third date." He said starting to lean down. "Now what should we do for our third date."

"Don't worry. You'll think of something." She said before pulling him all the way down.

There she was sitting on a rickety uncomfortable chair in Professor McGonagall's office on a detention. Their lives were in danger because of Voldemort's return. School life was getting harder everyday because of Umbridge. And from now on Ron will be a pain in the arse along with their other schoolmates. Life was not perfect. Actually it was far away from perfect.

But when they were together like this they were okay. She knew as long as they were together they could survive against anything. Them against the whole world. Harry and Hermione together. Just how it's supposed to be.

The End

 **AN: Thanks for reading.** **Please review and let me know what you think of it. Take** **care** **of yourselves.** **Goodbye.**


End file.
